Redemption
by Juphup
Summary: Kyousuke began to change into his old self. What will happen? (Halloween update too)
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

*me no own Oreimo so yeah.

-1

. Kirino slumped down to the couch as she watch a new episode of Meruru. She did not enjoy it as much anymore. She frowned and turned the T.V off. She sat there for a while until someone came in through the door. She looked back and saw a sweaty Kyousuke. "Oi, where have you been?"asked Kirino in a unhappy voice. Kyousuke frowned and ignored her and grabbed some barley tea.

"Tsk, running" replied Kyousuke. He poured himself a glass of the liquid and proceeds to drink it all in a gulp. Kirino clicked her tongue and started for the stairs. She glanced one last time to her brother and went upstairs. Kyousuke stood there faced down and looked at his sweaty green shirt. He recently started doing track again and was surprised that he was superior to other trainees at school and recently started practicing by himself. He grinned and slurped the last bit of liquid down. He and Kirino did not talk much as they used to anymore. He was aware that they were drifting apart and needed to act soon. He splashed his cup onto the sink and decided that he did not feel like washing it. He proceeds to his room when he was stopped on top of the stair. Kirino looked down to her brother with angry eyes. Kyousuke did not have time for this and simply requested to "move". She humphed and asked a question.

"Why were you running?" Glared Kirino.

"Is it a problem?" Replied Kyousuke who was growing impatient.

"Are you doing track again?" Asked Kirino in a suspicious voice. She crossed her arms and tap her feat waiting for a response.

"Yea. And I am quite good at it" replied Kyousuke smirking. This got Kirino mad.

"Ha!, like you are good? You can't be better than me!" "Beside I have far more training then you" laughed Kirino.

To this Kyousuke smirked and a plan formed in his head. "Yeah? Want to race then?" To this Kirino smirked and pointed her finger at him.

"Ha! Fine tomorrow after school at my school. OK?." Said Kirino still pointing at him. Kyousuke grinned.

"Alright, but why your school?" Asked Kyousuke.

"It's where I left my running shoes so zip it." Replied Kirino and stomped up to her room. Kyousuke sigh and started to get up to his room.

The day went past and the race lingers in his mind. He reminded himself that this was his sister that he was competing. The all good and no flaws sister. The one everyone praises and loves. He sighs and got ready to leave school.

Kirino called her parents and told them that she was going to be late and that she was racing Kyousuke. To this her father laughed and even made a bet to her mother that Kirino is going to win. He was sure of it and hang up. Kirino made it to the yard in time and Kyousuke was early. He brushed his sweatshirt and got his shorts adjusted. There was a coach standing in the stands and was accompanied by Kanako and Ayase. Ayase laughed when she heard that they were racing and told Kanako that Kirino is going to win, to this Kanako laughed and told Ayase that Kyousuke is going to beat her. To this they made a big fuss in the cafeteria.

Kirino and Kyousuke went next to each other and grinned.

"You sure that you want to race me?" "The Kirino-Kousaka?" Said Kirino smirking. "You can quit anytime you know". The coach laughed and slapped Kyousuke on the back and told him to "break a leg (A term to do well)".

"We will see." Was all Kyousuke said. He knew he could not win against her but still he wanted to win. He was sure he was going to loose but he is going to prove himself wrong. He can't win. He said to himself.

They got ready and lined up at the track. The coach fired the start gun and they dashed. Kirino gaining the lead while Kyousuke followed from behind. Kirino gained the lead until a unbelievable thing happened. Kyousuke dashed forward gaining the lead. They finished half of the race and if Kyousuke can maintaine the lead he would win. He did. He dashed forward on the last track in fear of Kirino thrusting for the final time. The coach's jaw dropped as Kyousuke pumped his fist into the air and pants. Kirino's mouth hang open looked at her brother. She was sweating and exhausted. Apparently the race only lasted 6 seconds. Kyousuke laughs and gain a sense of pride. He had beaten her.

"H-how.." stumbled Kirino amazed. Kyousuke laughed and puts his hand on top of her head.

"You can't beat the master." Replied Kyousuke. "Are you Mad that I won?" Grinned Kyousuke.

"No" replied Kirino with a smile. She kicked his ankle and started to grab her things. Ignoring her friends and her coach as she left. Kyousuke laughed and sat down with the two girls.

Their mouth wide open as Kyousuke drank a bottle of water. Kanako laughed as she broke the silence. Ayase started asking questions and Kanako bragging that she knew he would win. He sighs and proceeds to go home ignoring everyone.

Once he arrived home he took off his shirt and changed. He went downstairs for dinner and was surprised to see his family waiting for him. Uncomfortable silence hang in the air as Kyousuke ate. "So who won?" Asked Kyousuke's father. Kyousuke smiled and proudly said:

"I did" to this Yoshino(Kyousuke/Kirino's mother) mouth dropped.

"WHAT!?" Asked both their parents. Kirino nods and smiled as she slapped Kyousuke in the back.

"Good job, idiot" she said smiling. He grinned and went back to eating. And it begins that day after day. He being trained by Kirino everyday and him training her. He was beginning to enjoy the time until she Halloween.

*stay tuned for next chapter in Halloween! I wrote this in like 3 hours so please tell me my mistakes so I can re upload it. Thx. Exciting stuff isn't it? Kyousuke being his old self again. And also Halloween coming up I thought I would make a story continuing this story with a bit of Halloweeness. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

 ***I said that it will be the "confession" of Kirino In chapter 2 but I felt like one more chapter in between so no confession in this chapter, sorry folks. Lets start :P. Also I listened to a lot of music mostly deep electro and rap so this might have influenced my writing.***

 _ **Kyousuke POV**_

It had been 3 days since I won the race. It was amazing that I won against her. I guess I am really that good. I have taken break from running for this weekend due to the fact that Halloween is right around the corner and I need a break from Kirino. She was pushing me all week to train with her and when I agreed, she didn't even brake. She made me train for 5 hours a day. Five! I also quit my training camp so I can concentrate on my studies. Recently I am doing fine in my class. A few As and A+s but still some Bs. Sigh.

Third person POV.

"Gah!" Kyousuke yelled as Kirino kicked him in the knee.

"What do you mean you quit camp!? It's essential! You idiot, if you want to get better you need a coach!" Kyousuke sighs and took all in. He needed some alone time.

"Yea,yea. I get it now can you leave?" Kirino stood in the door way with hands on her side while Kyousuke lay on the bed listening to music. It was also almost late and he was hungry. He needed food. He stood up and went over to the door where Kirino still stands. She lets out a humph and crossed her arms. "Move please. I need to get down stairs." Kirino looked at him angrily.

"Not until you tell me why you quit camp." She stood there.

Kyousuke rubbed the back of his neck and answered.

"Well since you are training me I thought it would be better to quit since..you are better.." "now can you move?" He bluntly asked.

She nods and moved. Kyousuke made his way towards the stairs when she asked. "Where are you going?" Kirino asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Getting food." Replied Kyousuke who still was grumpy. She smiled brightly and grabbed his arm and led him back to his room. "What-" he was cut off when she handed him his sweater.

"We are going outside to eat!" Yelled Kirino as she rushed to her room. Kyousuke who was startled, blinks blankly and Did what he was told.

A few minutes later they were outside. The chilly autumn breeze, the purple and yellow leaves falling. The air was quite cold and it amazed both of them. Kyousuke was wearing his hoodie and black pants while Kirino dressed in a more elegant white skirt and a pink jacket and her pink shoes to top it off. She giggled as they went inside a restaurant that Kyousuke never heard nor saw before. He looked around and saw a couple of empty seats and tables, this doesn't mean that it wasn't crowded. It was small but it was almost cramped. Cramped with people with some elegant clothes, Kyousuke thought it was weird. They sat near the window and Kirino covered her face instantly with her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kyousuke holding a eyebrow up. Kyousuke got the silent treatment as Kirino watched a few other girls walked passed. Finally realizing the situation Kyousuke got even more questions. Kirino uncovered her face and straightened out her jacket and patted her hair in relieve.

"let me guess, they work at your agency." Said Kyousuke. Kirino nodded not looking at Kyousuke.

"Yea, they are my friends… I don't want to be seen outside of work and I can't be seen with you." "Dress yourself properly next time." Kirino tried to put a little attitude in her last word but failed and came out sad. She sighs and regain control. Kyousuke continues to stare at her. "Geez stop looking will you, it's creepy." Kirino turned her head towards the window and let out a humph. Kyousuke sighs and gave up on milking her(stop you dirty mind, yeah you!) for answer.

"So what do you want to eat?" Asked Kyousuke, holding up the menu his eyes widen and dropped the thing. "What!?, that's expensive!" Shouted Kyousuke. Kyousuke realized what restaurant that he was in. No wonder there were people in expensive clothes. Kyousuke glared at Kirino who giggled at his outburst and her small giggle became a laugh. Kyousuke stood up instantly and grabbed Kirino but arm and went outside. The people stared at what seem like a young couple leave the restaurant into the cold outside of the over world. A "ding" sound was heard as they exited with Kyousuke dragging Kirino back outside. The cold overwhelmed him and saw a few flakes of white. He ignored it. Kirino bewildered by her brother outburst restarted laughing.

"Quit it" Kyousuke said. His eye rolling as she stoped laughing. "What's so funny anyways?" Kirino regain control and they settled at a bench.

" you should have seen your face!" Giggle Kirino. Kyousuke smiled as he was pleased that he was able to make Kirino laugh in a positive way… well not positive but make her happy. Kirino grabbed his arm and went inside another less expensive restaurant. This one was smaller and has only a handful of customers.

They exited the restaurant with a happy Kirino and not so happy Kyousuke. He didn't ate much and felt light. Apparently his wallet does too. A meal for two with dessert was tough for his wallet. He noticed that the what had been a white flake raining outside has become a full snow storm. "Look!" Announced Kirino. "Snow!" Kyousuke laughed as Kirino ran around. A kid. She is still a kid with dreams. Not the girl who achieve anything she set her mind to. But just a kid who want to have fun..and fun with her brother.

short chapter….sorry. I will make it up with a 3000 word story next week. I had wrote a whole chunk of words which added up to 1800 but deleted it due to it not matching the style I wanted it to be. God darn music influencing my story. I am not gonna blame it allot music tho it's kind of my fault for drifting away. Good luck chaps.


	3. Soon

Soon.


End file.
